mtaugfandomcom-20200213-history
Tremaine Simmons
|hidep= |race= Afro-American |height= 5 feet 9 inch |hair= Dark, deep black |eyes= Hazel, deep brown |skin= Caramel, medium-brown |hidec= |family= Jeremiah Simmons (Father, Deceased) Alyssa Simmons (Mother, Deceased) Taylor Simmons (Wife, Deceased) |affiliation= Soho Corporation |hideg= |businesses= Entrepreneur, International Conglomerate |vehicles=}} Known documentation/history of Tremaine. Born in Las Venturas General Hospital on Tuesday, 14th February, 1985, Tremaine Simmons is the only heir and family member of the Simmons Family. He was born to Alyssa and Jeremiah Simmons - a newly-wed wealthy Las Venturas coupe, known for their achievements within Realty Estate sector. At the early age of 9, Tremaine was forced to undergo a wave of move, a repercussion brought by the tragic night of 3rd May, 1994, when the Mercedes Benz sedan registered in the name to Jeremiah Simmons was involved in a devastating car accident as the car swerved outside the lane, meeting an oncoming truck head-on. Both the parents were pronounced dead on scene, leaving the young Tremaine under the custody of his uncle. Tremaine graduated Secondary and High School in San Fierro, whilst living in the custody of his uncle, whereas the graduation records point that he graduated university in Los Santos after inheriting all frozen funds to his name. His financial history shows direct involvement in Hotel sector, establishing revenue net of Hotels globally, as well as in Miami, New York, more notably, Hotel California in Los Santos and San Fierro, residing underneath the Umbrella Corporation named as Soho Corporation. As per private life, Tremaine Simmons has been married once, to Taylor Evans, later known as Taylor Simmons. During the night between Friday, 5th, and Saturday, 6th, October, 2003, Tremaine Simmons was rushed to hospital prior to a placed 911 call made by himself. Tremaine was hospitalized under intensive care unit, undergoing surgery after sustaining 2 stab-inflicted wounds to stomach/hip. Details have remained scarce on the events or motives played out through the evening, Tremaine has withheld or refused any details on the situation, though authorities hold suspicion of the attack being personally-driven, as Tremaine's wife, Taylor, was pronounced dead on-scene after sustaining a single gunshot wound to the head, whereas Tremaine was attacked with a melee object. Later examinations of the wife unveiled that Taylor was raped moments before the execution, most notably in the presence of Tremaine. Up till 2010, Soho Corporation has recieved a lot of positive feedback, turning from a local corporation into an International Congomerate, known for holding stocks in Nightclub and Entertainment Sector, Global Hotel lines, Private Airlines, Car Sales and Showrooms, as well as Record Labels and Music Industry. Despite the well acclaimed feedback and success, Tremaine was transported to hospital once more on 30th April in critical state, after sustaining a single gunshot wound to the right shoulder, when an unknown group of assailants confronted the man inside his nightclub, brandishing what seemed to be a .44 Magnum handgun, described by the authorities after finding the shell casing. A light struggle ensued, authorities state, as Tremaine was also hospitalized with cuts across his palm, matching to a broken glass inside the club. None of the assailants were ever caught. In 2012, Soho Corporation was nominated as the biggest, most popular corporation in state of California, whereas Tremaine was placed in Top 5 of the wealthiest businessmen/entrepreneurs in California. Current Documentation of Tremaine In 2013, Soho Corporation has underwent a wave of management issues, forcing the Malibu Club, California Hotel and Soho Air to be brought to closure, described by Tremaine as a result of internal struggle within the Conglomerate. Prior to these struggles, Tremaine has assigned the Corporation with a new CEO - Rosamarie Garcia. Details yet remain sketchy on her qualifications for the position, history within the corporation or relationships with Tremaine. Documented by several Magazines, Tremaine has been still described as in Top 5 of the wealthiest business men in California state, though the status has been accompanied by Playboy aura, as photos of Tremaine have surfaced across the internet, displaying his nightlife or trip to different countries, sometimes showing the man being with several women during the same evening. Often rumoured around, discussions have surfaced of Tremaine being involved in romantic relationships with the current CEO of Soho Corporation, Rosamarie Garcia. During July 2013, Tremaine signed off the Company and all its' assets to Rosamarie Garcia, making her the new heir and rightful owner of the Corporation. Regardless of the public unrest caused by this decision, Tremaine has withheld any statements on his actions. As documented by the magazines, the decision came at the cost of Tremaine's status, making him slip out of the Top 100 Wealthiest Businessmen in California state, instead the Top 5 spot now claimed by the mysterious woman. In several rumours, Tremaine has been told to maintain close friendships with criminal figures of Los Santos, often seen at parties or relaxing with one, Tyreke Richardson. Asides from the rumours and status or previous medical history, Tremaine currently holds no criminal history or felonies, maintaining a clean record. Death On 19th July, 2013, the local authorities recieved a call about suspicious contents floating around the waterfront of the river dividing Los Santos and Las Venturas. Prior to answering the call, a body mas fished out, identified as Tremaine. Details remain scarce, as there are no counts of witnesses to go on from, though the mutilated state, several gunshot wounds sway the attack towards gang related. Reportedly, the Range Rover belonging to Tremaine was found abandoned, riddled in high caliber gunshot holes. Reportedly, Tremaine was the only heir and member of the family, though all of the financial funds, along with Corporation assets have been passed down to one of Rosamarie Garcia, the current CEO of Soho Corporation and rumoured Tremaine's romantic interest. Any personal properties have been reported to be sold off in auction for charity. Category:Character Category:Deceased Characters